


Whatever Our Souls Are Made Of

by cowboymitch



Category: Hockey RPF, Toronto Maple Leafs - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rookie Auston, Rookie Mitch, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, connie carrick shows up, hockey boys, this is my best work tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboymitch/pseuds/cowboymitch
Summary: Throughout his life, Auston's wrist had slowly carved itself, spelling out the name of his soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This soulmate AU is inspired by many other soulmate AUs. Basically, letters of your soulmates name carve themselves onto your wrist as time goes by. 
> 
> The title is taken from a quote. It goes,  
> "Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." –Emily Brontë

An M burned it’s way into Auston’s wrist.

He was shocked, and felt strange, and wasn’t sure what to do. His body had started to carve his soulmate’s name into his wrist. It was the start of a new adventure, one in which Auston had been waiting for since he was informed on the whole soulmates thing. Eventually, everyone ended up with a name on their wrist, except for the select few, who either didn’t have a soulmate or didn’t want one. Though Auston had wanted one. He had prayed that he would receive one some day. Auston worried a lot as a kid, and had always thought about what he’d do if he didn’t have someone. 

But he did. He had M, and now he just had to wait for all the other letters to show up so he could start looking for this person. He wasn’t sure if it was going to be a girl or a boy; that was something he had always been confused about. He thought he liked both. However his relatives always asked him questions like, “Have you found her yet?” at family gatherings, so he just assumed it would be a girl. As he grew older and smarter and more independent, he also grew more keen to the idea of his soulmate being male. He wouldn’t mind either gender, as long as they were real. 

Over the course of a few months, the letters I and T found themselves hissing into Auston’s pale skin. They were messily written on his wrist, which he found oddly charming. The letters showed up in the printing of your soulmate. He was sure that whoever had his name forming on their wrist would appreciate the perfectly professional looking letters on their skin. 

The messy letters gave Auston hope about his soulmate. He wanted someone with a little life to them, and this handwriting was just a small look into his future. Was the person going to be goofy, bubbly, and energetic? Auston hoped. 

He also hoped that they too liked ice hockey. It played a key role in Auston’s life. He skated almost daily, loving the way the air would glide past him, relishing in the sound of skates sliding across the ice, and never hating the thrill of the game. He grew up playing, and people had started to notice the talent he was too humble to point out himself. Auston played hard for his hometown, promising himself he’d hold onto his team for as long as he could. And then he was sent to Sweden, on an amazing adventure that he could never have possibly dreamt of, playing hockey and loving every second. 

However, it didn’t end there. He was 18 and was drafted to the Toronto Maple Leafs. Auston knew then that he was living his dream: playing professional hockey in the sport’s homeland. It was tough saying goodbye to his family in Arizona, but he had been granted an extraordinary opportunity. His flight to Toronto was full of excitement and nervousness. On the way there he traced the MIT absentmindedly. It had become a habit, something Auston would do without thinking about it, just because he was nervous or unsure. He didn’t know what his teammates were going to be like, but he had high hopes. 

C had carved itself into his wrist on the plane. He tried to keep himself calm so he wouldn’t disturb anyone else. He was certain that the name was almost finished. 

The day he met the team was the day the H showed up. He felt the burning as he shook hands with Connor Carrick, and he made a face that undeniably confused Carrick (judging by the look on the curly haired rookie). When he got back to the hotel he was staying in, he took the time to examine what had appeared. 

In messy scroll read MITCH. Auston’s heart skipped a beat as he realized that he had shaken hands with Mitch Marner that very day, another rookie who was the same age as Auston, just a few months older. He could be…

The next time he saw Marner it was definitely a little tense, having just met (and of course, Auston couldn’t forget the letters on his wrist). He wondered if there could be a chance that Marner had his neat and tidy printing on his own wrist, swirling with all of it’s love and individual beauty. 

Over a few weeks, he tried hard to get a glimpse of Mitch’s wrist, just to make sure. If he really was Auston’s, he wouldn’t mind at all. He liked Mitch quite a lot; he was gentle and joyous and Auston liked his laugh, and voice, and the things that Mitch said. 

The energetic boy became quite a big part of his life, so much so that they somehow ended up living together. It’s cheaper is what they decided, but deep down Auston hoped it was because they were meant to be together. 

One morning in particular, when Auston was eating cereal in the living room like always, Mitch had come out of the kitchen looking shook up. Auston had asked his friend if he was feeling okay, to which Mitch had nodded stiffly. 

Mitch sat next to him like a rock a few minutes later and slowly took Auston’s hand. He placed the hand onto his own arm, and then waited for Auston to react. Auston looked up at Mitch strangely, wondering why his arm was so warm. Mitch took the hint that he was confused and pulled the boy’s hand off, letting it fall. He shoved his wrist into Auston’s face. Auston took in glances of letters, written in a perfect line across Mitch’s small wrist. 

AUSTON was sprawled on his skin, the O and the N still a bit red around the edges, fresh. Auston grabbed the other boy’s arm and placed it next to his own. There lay their names, brought together from different countries; a match finally made. Auston traced his own name softly, and then traced the letters on his wrist, seething in happiness, knowing that he was finally with who he was supposed to. Mitch wrapped an arm around him and laughed the laugh Auston had fallen in love with only days after they met. It all made sense now. 

They were two stars, kept apart by nature, who had finally been brought together to form a constellation. Auston could not be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to see this story in Mitch's point of view! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed and have a great day!


End file.
